xiaolintemplefandomcom-20200214-history
A Friendship Begins
*Duration: 1:09:36 *Characters: Grandmaster Ding Dong, Sape, Harry Skyine, Franch Chew, Katie the Nord. Plot Once the characters have settled in the Temple, a new student arrives and is soon going to become an Apprentice. His name is Franch Chew. Nobody knows who this mysterious Nord is and Katie the Nord seems to be questioning why he is here. The Episode Franch Chew walks through the corridors and meets the group of the Apprentices Franch Chew: Ahh, you must be the great and wonderful Apprentices! Harry Skyine: FRANCH! IT'S YOU! Sape and Katie: Uh, what? Harry Skyine: This is my friend from the Highlands. Franch this is Katie the Nord and Sape. Franch Chew: Oh, hi there. Katie the Nord: Pfft, you are seemin' to be borin' now, all you said was "hi". How boring. Franch Chew: Jeeze, you seem very annoyed. Katie the Nord: Yeah, I am. Get used to it. Harry Skyine: HEY, cut it out Katie! Sape: Great, another argument is arising. Katie the Nord: Ugh, idiots. I'm going to to the training gardens to train! Katie the Nord: Bye... Sape: Umm, bye! Harry Skyine: See ya later. Franch Chew: Bye bye. Katie the Nord stomps out of the Temple and into the training gardens Franch Chew: What's wrong with her? Sape: Oh don't worry, she gets pretty frustrated for no reason at all. Just ignore her. Harry Skyine: Yeah, ignore her and everything will be alright. Franch Chew: Alright then. But I just don't see what her problem is. Sape: She has no problem, her attitude usually controls her, instead of her brain. Franch Chew: Hah, I see. Harry Skyine: Oh look it's the Grandmaster! Grandmaster Ding Dong walks through into the hall and bows down with a kind smile Grandmaster Ding Dong: Ahh, greetings young Apprentices. Sape: - Bows down - Hello, Grandmaster. Harry Skyine: Hey Grandmaster! Franch Chew: Hello Grandmaster. Grandmaster Ding Dong: I see we have a new student, what is your name? Franch Chew: My name is Franch Chew, sir. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Ahh, master Franch. Have you ever fought somebody in your life before? Franch Chew: Nope, not at all. I'm only good at repairing things, and also creating things! Grandmaster Ding Dong: Then you will prove useful to the Temple. Welcome. Franch Chew: Thank you Grandmaster - Smiles - Sape: I think we should check on Katie. Harry Skyine: Nah, leave her she'll be fine! Franch Chew: I think we should see her, there is something wrong. Sape: Indeed. The group of Apprentices along with Franch walk out of the temple and enter the training gardens Sape: Uhh, Katie? Katie whacks a dummy over the head and sticks her face in Sapes Katie the Nord: WHAT IS IT?! Sape: AHH! Just... you seem annoyed. What's the matter? Katie the Nord: Pfft, nothing you would care about. Harry Skyine: C'mon Katie, just tell us. Katie the Nord: No! Franch Chew: Please tell us, it won't hurt will it? Katie the Nord: - Whispers - Yes well, it will hurt if you continue to annoy me. Sape: What was that Katie? Katie the Nord: Nothing... Franch Chew: So please tell us what is wrong, Katie. Katie the Nord. I told you, nothin' is wrong with me. Sape: Well, there has to be something wrong with you, or you wouldn't be acting like this. Katie the Nord: Fine then, I'll tel you. Katie the Nord approaches Franch and shouts in his face Katie the Nord: WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE TEMPLE?! Franch Chew: AHHH! LET GO! Sape: Let him go! Harry Skyine: LET HIM GO NOW! Katie the Nord: I refuse to let him go, somethin' is up with this man! Franch Chew: What do you mean?! Katie the Nord: You ain't here to be an Apprentice, your here to destroy the Temple! Franch Chew: NO, NEVER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Sape: KATIE, ARE YOU NUTS?! Sape: LET HIM GO! HE IS HERE TO BE AN APPRENTICE NOT TO DESTROY THE TEMPLE! Katie the Nord lets go of Franch and walks away in a mood Franch Chew: Jesus... Harry Skyine: What the hell was that all about? Sape: Katie is probably having one of her paranoia sessions again. Harry Skyine: Yeah, probably. Sape: Anyway, are you alright Franch? Franch Chew: Yes, I am alright. Though I do fear Katie... kind of. Harry Skyine: Why? She's just an angry Nord. That's all. Franch Chew: She's just very aggressive. Sape: I know, like we both said. Just ignore her. Franch Chew: Okay The end Is there really something suspicious about Franch?